1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an articulated joint for connecting two sections of a vehicle, and in particular to an articulated joint for use in connecting sections of a vehicle which must negotiate short radius turns. An articulated joint according to the invention may be used as a vertical pivot joint in a mine shuttlecar having a plurality of pivotally connected sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articulated joints for use in vehicles are known in the art. Most vehicles also include horizontal pivot joints which permit the vehicle to operate on undulating surfaces. In vehicles with vertical pivot joints, the loading on the joint is generally low since the joint is normally located between the cab portion of the vehicle and the load carrying portion of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,619 discloses a vertical pivot joint which is located in the middle of a mine shuttlecar. The pivot joint in that patent has spaced upper and lower plates on a first section of the shuttlecar which are pivotally connected to spaced upper and lower plates on a second section of the shuttlecar. The pivotal connection incorporates bearing races, which are spaced apart to accommodate a pair of steering rams between them. Because of the spacing size and type of the bearing races, the joint cannot withstand high loads.